Simba
Simba is the only son of Mufasa and Sarabi. He is the mate of Nala. He has two(three/unofficaly') '''cubs: a son, Kion, and a daughter, Kiara, and an unofficial Son Kopa Personality '''As a cub', simba is silly ,adventurous, and impressionable. He highly admired his father, Mufasa, and wished to some day become a ruler as mighty as he.When he gets excited his is kind of a loud mouth which leads to him and nala almost dying Despite this, Simba is good at heart and longs to become the wise king that his father is. The cub glorifies Mufasa, wanting to be just like him when he grows up, and suffers much grief whenever he disappoints him. When his father dies, Simba suffers severe emotional trauma, thinking the death to be his fault. Following Mufasa's fall, Simba becomes somewhat withdrawn and depressed, no longer putting value in his own life. It takes the efforts of Timon and Pumbaa to make Simba forget his past and move on with life As a Teenager, Simba picks up a happy, carefree lifestyle, thinking nothing of his responsibilities back home. In addition, Simba's vocabulary changes drastically (as he now says "Father" instead of "Dad", and "Scar" instead of "Uncle Scar"). In the jungle, he develops somewhat grotesque habits, burping and eating bugs alongside his lazy companions. No longer the respected prince of the Pride Lands, Simba becomes sedentary and stubbornly refuting of his past life. Having been tainted in mind by his well-meaning friends, Simba no longer sees the need to help others and would rather lock himself away in bliss than face reality. 'As an Adult, '''he become even more happy meeting his childhood friend who thought he was dead but that mood changes when, Nala reminds him of his responsibilities back home. When faced with his dark past, Simba is prone to reacting defensively, losing his mostly well-controlled temper in bouts of fury This stems from his sensitivity toward his past, as he thinks himself to be the cause of so much pain and turmoil. Ridden by guilt, Simba will do anything to blame his troubles on someone else, though he ultimately does face the truth, admitting to himself that he is the cause of his own inner grief. Despite his guilt-ridden conscience, Simba is forced into maturity when he has to face his past, holding himself accountable to the land he once swore to defend. Once accepting of his duties, he becomes a new character, stronger in will than before. Unlike the old Simba, who would rather avoid an argument, this new Simba does not tolerate being bullied and refuses to stand for abuse, being particularly defensive of his mother. When challenged, Simba becomes rough around the edges, determined to have his way and unwilling to stand for compromise. No longer an innocent cub, he is brave when he has to be, standing up for his land and his pride. Despite this rough exterior, Simba is still good at heart, sparing his uncle even after learning that Scar has been framing him his whole life, having killed Mufasa in cold blood. Simba's good will only extends so far, however, as he has a kingdom to think about, and he ultimately sets aside total forgiveness in order to keep his pride safe, sending Scar into exile. This decision proves that he is growing into a leader, learning the importance of mercy within authority. When he becomes a father, Simba has matured to a new level, now totally fixated on his duties as a king and a father. For all his benevolence and inherent goodness, Simba is not without fault, as he is overprotective of his daughter Kiara, willing to break a promise to her in order to keep her safe. In this way, Simba shows that he does not fully respect his daughter, seeing himself as the older and wiser pride member. Thinking himself to know better, he often becomes blind to the outside world, focusing only on his family and their safety. In doing so, he comes to harm those around him. Simba is so determined to keep his family and kingdom safe that he sacrifices his slow-to-anger attitude from the first film for arrogance, paranoia, and suspicion, preferring to jump into situations without first coming to understand them. Such decisions frequently lead to clashes with Kiara, who recognizes the arrogance that has returned from her father's cubhood. At times, this attitude hurts Simba, as his enemies take advantage of it to bait him into dangerous situations. Toward the end of the film, Simba finally loses his rational behavior and temporarily abandons all reason due to sustained injuries, a growing sense of anger, and the stress of being a monarch. He begins to throw fits of retribution, constantly overrides pleas, and even outright proclaims that he is Mufasa, despite acting nothing like his benevolent father. Perhaps because he is so overprotective of Kiara, Simba is paranoid and unwilling to forgive, segregating the Outsidersfor supporting the late Scar. His trust is considerably hard to earn, as he refuses to accept Kovu even after the young lion saves his daughter's life. With the belief that he knows best, Simba is quick to jump to conclusions, not giving others a chance to speak for themselves. Despite this, Simba does later learn his lesson, being willing to accept the words of his daughter. Unlike his enemy Zira, he is able to let go of the past and forgive. Having accepted the wisdom of his daughter, Simba becomes a greater leader, more open to his enemies and willing to give others a second chance. Appearance As a Cub Simba has "brownish-gold" fur, with a lighter cream color accenting his belly, muzzle and paws. He has large, bright eyes with orange irises (red as an adult) and yellow scleras; his upper lids are a deep tawny. Additionally, he has a light pink nose and four black whiskers on either side of his muzzle, and the insides of his ears are tawny and rimmed with black. Cub Simba boasts a small tuft of hair on top of his head, and a short bushy tail. As a Teenager Simba gains much of the appearance he had as a cub, but is much more lithe. He has a mop of reddish-orange hair growing on the top of his head and partially down his neck; this is the early stage of his mane growing in. He also has some noticeable darker colorations on his body, such as a brownish point above his nose. As an Adult Simba is much larger and his body is muscular. His russet mane is now fully grown and covers the entirety of his neck and much of his back, and his ears are barely seen. His eyes are smaller in relation to his head and are more oval-shaped. In the sequel ''Simba's Pride, now a full grown adult, the colors of his pelt and mane are somewhat duller, and he has a more aged look and a heavier build. History The Lion King Simba is first seen in his mother's paws then Rafiki takes him out and presents him to the kingdom . Simba grows up into a playful cub, with a rambunctious attitude. He grows excited about being king someday after Mufasa shows him the kingdom. Mufasa explains that Simba will one day rule over everything they can see, but warns Simba not to go to a shadowy area beyond the borders of the Pride Lands. Though Simba, initially believes that being king is about getting to do whatever he wishes, Mufasa teaches him about the responsibilities or royalty. Suddenly, Mufasa is alerted by Zazu of hyenas in the Pride Lands. Mufasa goes to deal with the situation and tells Zazu to take Simba home, much to the cub's disappointment. After Simba returns home, he tells Scar, his uncle, about the trip. Taking advantage of the cub's naive nature, Scar tells Simba what the forbidden place is in fact the elephant's graveyard, where only the bravest lions travel. Simba wants to prove himself brave, and Scar makes this their "little secret." As of that moment, Simba's journey to kingship had begun. Later that afternoon, Simba meets his best friend Nala and they travel to the graveyard. Unknown to them Scar had placed his hyena henchmen there to kill the cubs, in an attempt to remove Simba from the line of succession so that Scar could become king. Having been found by Zazu, Mufasa saves the two cubs, foiling Scar's plan. Mufasa takes Simba home, lecturing him on the danger he put himself and Nala in and he forgives and forgets. Afterward, Simba asks if they will always be together. Mufasa responds by telling Simba about the Great Kings of the Past, who look down from the stars. Mufasa tells Simba if he ever feels alone, the Great Kings will always be there to guide him, and so will he. The next day, Scar tells Simba that his father has a surprise for him. Scar leaves him in a deep gorge, telling Simba that Scar will return with his father soon. In fact, the "surprise" was another plot of Scar's, with the goal of killing both Simba and Mufasa. Scar's hyenas drive a herd of wildebeest toward Simba. Though Mufasa was able to save Simba, Mufasa did not survive. Mufasa had attempted to climb a sheer cliff to safety after dropping Simba on a safe ledge. Near the top, Mufasa called to Scar for help. Instead, Scar threw him off after saying with an evil grin, "Long live the king". However, this was unknown to Simba, who only saw his father fall to his death. Simba is later manipulated by Scar into believing that Mufasa's death was his own fault. Scar tells Simba to leave the kingdom, and secretly sends the hyenas to kill him. Simba is able to escape by leaping into a bed of thorns. Simba then runs far away from home. After being stranded in a desert, he meets Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The pair had saved him from death; and offered to let Simba stay with them, as Simba was an outcast like they were. They teach Simba about their life in the jungle, and about their motto "Hakuna Matata", which means "no responsibilities, no worries." Simba takes this to heart; and survives by eating bugs. But they also teach him a very important life lesson, how to put your past behind you which would become a key role later on in the young prince's life. Years later, Simba has grown up into fairly carefree young adult lion but he is reminded of his father's death while he, Pumbaa and Timon are stargazing. One day, Simba is called upon to saving Pumbaa from a mysterious lioness, he discovers that the lioness is his old friend Nala. Though Nala is happy, as Simba being alive means that Simba can become king, Simba is hesitant, as he still feels guilt about Mufasa. After Simba and Nala spend time alone, they discover their friendship has blossomed into love. However, Nala tries to get Simba to return with her to the Pride Lands. She tells him about Scar's tyrannical rule, but Simba still refuses. Only encounters with both Rafiki and the ghost of Mufasa are able to convince him to return, as Mufasa reminds him that he must accept his role in the Circle of Life and Rafiki demonstrates how you can either run from the past or learn from it. Simba returns to the Pride Lands where he discovers that the land has been destroyed during Scar's reign. As a result the herds have moved on, leaving the pride with no food or water. Simba heads to Pride Rock, followed by Nala, Pumbaa, and Timon who had joined Simba. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas, Simba goes to find Scar, while Nala rallies the lionesses. Simba reveals himself to his uncle after seeing Scar strike down Sarabi. Scar is fearful at first, but is able to force Simba to admit guilt in Mufasa's death. Scar forces Simba over the edge of Pride Rock and pierces Simba's paws with his claws (just like he did to Mufasa) before revealing that he killed Mufasa, not Simba. Simba is enraged now realizing Scar was completely a big liar and after having a flashback to the fateful day he watched his father die, he summons a surprising level of strength and breaks free of Scar's grip and jumps up, and pins Scar down and forces him to tell the truth to the pride. Alongside the lionesses and his friends, Simba leads a battle against Scar. After a fight with Scar at the top of Pride Rock, Simba is able to flip the villainous lion over the ledge. There, Scar is consumed by his hyena henchmen, who were angered after Scar attempted to place the blame on them for Mufasa's death. By the time the land is restored to its former glory, Simba has taken his rightful place as king. He married Nala, and the two have their own cub, who is presented to the kingdom in a similar manner to the beginning of the film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Simba is now a mature adult and he and Nala have a daughter, Kiara. Though he's shown to be a loving father, he's also concerned and over-protective of Kiara, due to his experiences as a cub. One day Simba lets his daughter out to play with Timon and Pumbaa to watch her. Unknown to Simba, Timon and Pumbaa begin to argue about bugs and Kiara slips away from them unnoticed. Kiara ends up crossing over into the Outlands where she meets Kovu, anOutsider cub whose pride was exiled by Simba because of their loyalty to Scar. The two befriend each other until Simba leaps in to confront Zira, Kovu’s mother, who was watching the two cubs. After the confrontation, Simba talks with Kiara and explains to her that they "are one." When Kiara is an adolescent, she heads out into the Pride Lands alone for her first hunt. Simba is worried for her safety and sends Timon and Pumbaa out to watch her again. While Kiara is hunting, Simba paces nervously at Pride Rock. He notices smoke from a wildfire, and rallies the pride to go find Kiara. Kovu rescues her, and asks to join the pride. Simba at first tries to send him away, citing his banishment alongside the other Outsiders. Nala and Rafiki convinces him to accept Kovu into the pride, as Pride Lands law states that debts must be repaid, and they owe Kovu for rescuing Kiara. Simba agrees to these laws but says he will place judgement on Kovu and when the pride returns to Pride Rock, he makes Kovu sleep outside the cave out of distrust. That night, Simba later has a nightmare of him trying to save his father Mufasa from death, but is prevented from doing so by Scar, who morphs into Kovu, and is thrown off the cliff. Unknown to Simba, Zira has secretly trained Kovu to infiltrate Simba's pride and kill Simba. Simba gradually begins to trust Kovu, and Kiara and Kovu begin to fall in love. Soon Kovu begins to question his loyalty to the Outsiders. After a while, Simba takes Kovu out for a walk, and tells him the real story about Scar. However, Zira and the other Outsiders ambush Kovu and Simba while they are walking, automatically reigniting Simba's distrust in Kovu, after Zira congratulates Kovu for leading him into the ambush, "just like they always planned". Kovu tries to convince Simba that he had nothing to do with the attack, and even tries to protect Simba, but is knocked down by his sister, Vitani. Simba is injured, but leaps up a river dam to safety, causing a few logs to fall on Kovu's brother Nuka, who tried to stop him from escaping, and dies from his injuries. Kovu is blamed for his death, and Zira strikes Kovu with her paw and gives him a scar over his eye that resembles Scar's. He then flees to the Pride Lands in shame, Zira telling her pride to let Kovu go. Simba, believing Kovu had dark motives when he saved Kiara, exiles the lion, after refusing to accept his apologies and silencing his daughter, when she orders her father to listen to Kovu. As Kovu flees, he glances back at Simba, ignoring Rafiki, who merely watches in sadness. Kiara is distraught at this, and pleads with her father to reconsider, but he claims that Kovu used her just to get to him, that he is following Scar's paw prints, and that he himself must to follow his own father's. Kiara angrily defies her father, exclaiming, "You will never be Mufasa!" causing Simba to hurt immensely, and Kiara then runs away to find Kovu. The two reunite in the desert later that night. As Simba enters the cave to find his defiant daughter gone, Zazu arrives and announces that the Outsiders have initiated a war. Simba heads out to fight with his lionesses and Timon and Pumbaa and send Zazu to find Kiara. Before the battle begins Simba, in earnest, offers Zira a chance to surrender and leave peacefully, which the lioness, determined to see her goals to fruition, rejects. At this point, Simba leads the charge against the Outsiders. After a lengthy battle, Simba and Zira confront each other directly. Just as the two are about to clash, Kiara and Kovu leap into the middle of the confrontation, and Kiara tells Simba that both sides "are one". Simba understands his daughter's wisdom and they nuzzle, as his father shines a beacon of sunlight upon him. The Outsiders, after learning of their leader's true nature when she threatens to kill a defecting Vitani, abandon Zira entirely and join the Pridelanders. Simba tells Zira to let go of her hatred as much as he has, so that peace may come between them; however, she is too overcome with disdain to accept his understanding. Zira, enraged, tries to leap at Simba, when he is momentarily distracted as the dam breaks, only to be knocked aside by Kiara. The two lionesses tumble into the gorge, which rapidly began filling with water. Simba jumps down the cliff after them while Zira, despite Kiara's offers of aid, slips and falls to her death into the swirling torrents of the river below. Simba reaches Kiara and gives her his paw to help her back up the cliff. After Simba and Kiara climb back up to safety, he finally reconciles with his daughter and accepts Kovu and the other Outsiders into his pride. The two united prides head back to Pride Rock, where Kiara and Kovu are married. In celebration, Kovu, Kiara, Simba and Nala walk up to the promontory of Pride Rock and roar out across the kingdom, along with the rest of the pride, the rest of the animals of the Pridelands celebrating below. The disembodied voice of Mufasa congratulates him warmly, his deep voice rumbling through the air. "Well done, my son. We are one." The Lion King 1½ In the 2004 direct-to-video interquel The Lion King 1½, Simba appears as a supporting character. He briefly appears in the movie's opening with the unveiling ceremony where the animals are bowing, although unknown to Mufasa or Rafiki, the real reason they were bowing is because Timon forced Pumbaa to fart in order to clear the crowd, and they were trying as best as they could to block out the stench. More is revealed about Simba's life in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa after his exile. Simba proves to be a handful, as he scales tall and dangerous trees and swims over waterfalls, not caring about the danger he is in and Timon's frantic efforts to discipline him. As a teenager, he has beaten Timon in every kind of bug eating contest, along with a snail slurping contest that is shown. He also has a tendency to wake up at night, thirsty or "needing to go" and in one scene, he mentions that he had a "bad dream", either about his father's death or getting killed in the stampede trying to get to safety, leading to him sleeping beside Timon and Pumbaa. Later on, Simba has become a teen and is challenged by Timon to a snail slurping contest which Simba walks away from victoriously. Soon enough, he reunites with Nala, and while they are having a date, Timon and Pumbaa lie in the background attempting to break them up. Simba then leaves the next day to reclaim the throne and get help from Timon and Pumbaa. Before he reclaims the throne, he thanks Timon and Pumbaa stating "I couldn't have done it without you guys." Timon & Pumbaa Simba makes occasional appearances in the Timon & Pumbaa animated TV series. This includes one episode in which Timon drags him out to try to revive Pumbaa's lost memory. In the episode "Congo on Like This", Timon and Pumbaa suspect that Simba may have reverted to his carnivorous nature. The episode "Shake Your Djibouti" features Simba again where Timon and Pumbaa are forced to train Simba to protect them from a laboratory monster. In another episode, he appears only as a cardboard cutout. Another episode entitled "Rome Alone" sees Simba being captured by Romans, who force him into gladiatorial battle with another lion named Claudius when he refuses to eat Timon and Pumbaa, but he gets out of the battle when Claudius falls asleep before the fight after Timon and Pumbaa keep him up all night trying to bribe him to forfeit the fight. In the episode "Once Upon a Timon", Simba arrives during the episode's climax and persuades Rafiki to finish telling the story of how Timon became an outcast. Simba also appears in a music video of "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" starring Timon and Pumbaa, which appeared at the end of one episode. The Lion Guard Simba appears in the 2016 TV series The Lion Guard which takes place in the middle of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and centers around his and Nala's second-born child and only son, Kion. First appearing in the pilot film, Simba is first seen reciting the speech Mufasa gave to him early on in the original film, to his daughter, Kiara. In the middle of the speech, however, Kion and his best friend, Bunga, barge in and cause distraction. This increases Simba's concern over Kion's immaturity, and he voices his hopes that his son will eventually "grow up". Later on, while at Pride Rock, Simba and Nala are told by Rafiki that Kion has been blessed with the "Roar of the Elders": a power given to the second-born of each Lion King, which indicates the new leader of a team of protectors known as the Lion Guard. Simba feels Kion is not yet ready for such responsibility, but he eventually agrees to inform Kion of his newfound responsibility, and asks his son to assemble the Pride Lands' finest to join the guard, assuming that Kion knew he meant lions. Instead, Kion assembles of a diverse group of animals, much to Simba's disappointment. In the end, however, Kion and his friends are able to prove their worth by rescuing Kiara from a stampede and fending off troublesome hyenas. Because of this, Simba finally agrees with Rafiki's testament, confidently declaring it is time for the Lion Guard to rise again In the series itself, Simba generally plays minor roles throughout the various storylines. In "Bunga and the King", however, he and Bunga find themselves trapped within a massive sinkhole. As they try to free themselves, their equal stubbornness cause them to clash. In spite of this, they soon find something in which they can relate after realizing they were both raised by Timon and Pumbaa, establishing themselves as "half brothers" in response to this. The episode is also significant in establishing Timon and Pumbaa as not only Simba's best friends, but surrogate parents, as well. Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety Simba, as a very young cub, makes a brief cameo in the episode Safety Smart: Goes Green of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety, in which Timon misunderstands a CFL light bulb as a "cute fluffy lion." Then, an angry Sarabi comes to get back her son. Trivia = * Along with Timon and Pumbaa, Simba is the most well-known character from The Lion King franchise. * The only time outside of the films where Simba's not voiced by Cam Clarke is in The Lion Guard. * 'Simba' in Swahili means 'lion', so he's named after his own species. * In some concepts, Simba is shown with blue eyes. * When the animators were drawing adult Simba, they wanted a little twist for his appearance and personality to be like his voice actor Matthew Broderick. * In one episode of Home Improvement, Randy (played by Jonathan Taylor Thomas) says that he always expected his dad to be called a king by everyone while playing with a lion cub doll who resembles Simba. Thomas was the voice of young Simba in The Lion King. * While Simba regularly appears as both a cub and an adult, his more iconic age is as a cub. The original film also goes more into depth with his cub personality. * Simba is the first animated Disney character to have a villain as a biological relative, followed by Hercules. * Simba's adult mane was supposedly inspired by Jon Bon Jovi's hair. * Simba has trouble speaking in other animal languages, especially elephant. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lions Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Spouses Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Adults Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:The Lion King 1½ Characters Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Characters Category:Heroes